What Siblings Do
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Sweet one-shot about two siblings from Digimon. You can choose yourself which siblings, as no names are mentioned. K for some references. Please R&R!


**Author's note**: My first fic, please be nice… But don't save your reviews! Okay, basically, this is a siblings love fic. It is dedicated to all the siblings of digimon. You can choose your favourite siblings… If it is Kari about Tai, TK about Matt, Henry's sister about Henry (can't remember her name…), or Kouji and Kouichi. Your pick! I used my own brother as inspiration from some of the events, in case you wondered…

**Disclaimer: **As no specific character is mentioned in this fic, I don't need to disclaim them. But I don't own digimon, which is mentioned once. I'm not sure if I own the plot, but I probably don't.

**

* * *

**

**What Siblings Do**

He is my brother. He loves me. I love him in return too, and I certainly hope he knows it. He should. I can't imagine life without him. I hope he feels the same. At the same time, I know he does. I know what he feels, because we are brothers. Brothers with a special connection. I know we will always love each other this much. We will always feel the same. We will always love each other, because that is what siblings do. They always love each other.

All the times when we were fighting evil digimon, he looked after me. Made it sure that I was safe. Just like I did for him. We looked after each other, like siblings do. Even if it pained us. We fought both evil and consciousness, but we always pulled through, no matter the cost. If he was in trouble, I would do it all again. I would do it a thousand times. Because that is what siblings do. The protect each other.

I've watched him be in pain many times. Helpless to do anything about it, except comforting him. Just like he did for me. Comfort, and pray for the times to change into better times. It always pained me too. Every scream, every drop of blood, every fall. it all hurt me as much as it hurt him. But we both knew that we wasn't alone. We would be together, to comfort each other, like siblings do.

I watched as he screamed like he was going to die. It pierced me as well. To see my brother like that. Still, I couldn't do anything but watch, because I knew it had to happen. It still haunts me in my dreams, though. His screams. Filled of agony, pain, and despair. Yet, I heard Hope and willpower in his screams. Hope for the world. That the world would be a better place. That everything that happened would help making the world a better place. I heard willpower for survival. My brother wasn't going to give up just like that. He would pull through, he was determinant to do that. I could her it, read it in his screams. And I understood him. I let him. I knew he wouldn't give up, so I let him, but I waited for him. To make up for it all when it was over, because I couldn't do anything but allow him to expose himself in order to save the world. Because that is what brothers do. They understand each other.

Sometimes, he can really be annoying. Just like any brother. I may feel like I hate him, but in my heart, I know that I can't hate him. Because he is my brother. My second half. Yet he knows how to make conflicts in our everyday life. I know I do exactly the same thing to him, though. He react just the same way as I do. Maybe that is one of the reasons why I love him. Because he makes my life entertaining and eventful. Like siblings do.

Sometimes, he comes to me to tell me he's going to borrow dad's car. I know what it means. He isn't allowed to do it, but I keep it a secret. The only times I lie to my parents, is for my brother when he needs it. Because I'm there for him, like he is there for me. Because he is my brother. Siblings are always there for each other.

One day, I found a small chocolate on my bed. I recognized it as one of those he had gotten in a gift basket from one of his friends. I knew it was for me. He said he didn't like it, that I could just have. He pretended not to care, but I knew he cared. I knew he cared for me. Just like last week, when I gave him one of my sodas from a six-pack. I pretended to be indifferent, but I could see that he knew I cared for him. We always care for each other, no matter what we say. Because siblings care. They care a lot.

From my first memory of him, I have always loved him. I have always protected him, comforted him, understood him, entertained him, been there for him and cared for him. Just like he has done for me a thousand times. And just like we will do a thousand more times. We will be siblings to each other. Always.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!! Appreciate constructive critism, but not very fond of flames, thank you...


End file.
